


In the Middle of the Night

by Roselinavis



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sleepovers, Slice of Life, YuuRen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselinavis/pseuds/Roselinavis
Summary: Ren and Yuuto happen to wake up in the middle of the night, then decide to silently go outside and share a moment only between them.Originally posted on Twitter (17/09/2020)
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Nanahoshi Ren
Kudos: 8





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> (Another drabble reposted from my Twitter acc)

Argonavis had a sleepover and then at night everyone was sleeping...at first. In the middle of the night, Yuuto and Ren happened to wake up at the same time. They then noticed each other.

“Ren, you’re awake?”

“Yeah, somehow I woke up,” Ren replied. “Yuuto’s awake too, huh.”

“Yeah,” Yuuto answered. “It’s just so happened that we both woke up in the middle of the night, huh. What a coincidence.”

They were both silent for a while. After that, Yuuto began to talk again. “Are you going to sleep again?”

Ren looked at him. “...I don’t know. Somehow I can’t go back to sleep. It’s a bit strange.”

“Well, it’s the same for me too.” Yuuto stared at Ren for a while.

Ren noticed that, and began to ask him. “What is it?”

“Do you wanna go outside for a while? Since we both can’t go back to sleep.”

“Eh?” Ren was a bit surprised by that question. He thought about it for a while. “Um...alright, then.”

As the others were still in their sleep, Yuuto and Ren silently left the room and went outside. As they were outside, they both looked at the night sky. The stars were shining brightly above them.

Ren looked at the night sky in awe. “The sky...it looks so beautiful. You can see the stars very clearly from here.”

“Yeah, it’s beautiful,” Yuuto agreed. He then turned to Ren. Ren was still looking at the night sky. He could see how his violet eyes sparkled as they stared at the twinkling stars. At that time, they looked like they shined just as brightly as those stars in the sky. For some reason, he began to feel that his face became a bit warmer, and his heart also beat faster.

“Ren,” Yuuto called him.

Ren turned to him. “What is it, Yuuto?”

Yuuto did not say a word. He stood still for a while, staring at Ren’s face. His cheeks were slightly red. Then his right hand began to move, until it touched Ren’s left cheek. Ren was a bit startled by Yuuto’s action.

“Y-Yuuto....”

Yuuto leaned close to Ren’s face. Closer and closer...as they gazed at each other’s eyes. As Yuuto’s face became closer, Ren also began to blush a little bit. Then Yuuto pressed his lips on his. Ren could feel the softness of it...and he also kissed him back.

The two of them shared a passionate kiss, as the stars in the night sky kept shining beautifully above them. At that time, it was as if that night was only theirs, and that they were only the two people in the world.


End file.
